cuz you are gone
by dani hale de withlock cullen
Summary: el se fue, todos se fueron, edward, alice, los cullen y...JAKE el se fue tambien


Esta historia está dedicada a mi mejor amigo Jesús Avalos que falleció el pasado viernes 19 de marzo del 2010. Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y tu Avalos me lo enseñaste de la peor forma. Esta historia es lo que ocurrió con mi amigo solo cambie los nombres y lo de los vampiros, lobos y etc., por supuesto.

(Tal vez la fecha no concuerde con la historia original pero sería una blasfemia cambiarla así que esta historia está situada en el momento en el que Jake no le puede decir a Bella que es un licántropo)

Cruz you are gone

Isabela Swan, 19 de Marzo

Bella se preparaba para el funeral con la cara llena de lagrimas, trataba de encontrar algo negro por suerte no hacia tanto frio en Forks, metió la mano hasta el final de su armario hasta que encontró una prenda desconocida, un vestido negro hermoso, Alice debió de haberlo comprado hace ya mucho tiempo, era perfecto, hubiera sonreído de haber podido pero ella solo podía llorar y sentir como su corazón que antes se sentía herido desaparecía, ahora solo sentía vacio ese espacio, un sollozo se escucho desde su garganta a pesar de ella no haberlo escuchado.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?, nos tenemos que ir hija, Billy nos espera

- si papa ya voy

Salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con Charlie, apenas y lo reconoció, vestía un traje negro muy elegante, nunca se lo había visto pero se veía un poco ajustado. La cara de su padre se veía descompuesta y llena de preocupación, tomo su brazo y partieron hacia la patrulla rumbo a la reserva quilete.

Durante todo el camino hubo silencio, ella recodaba todos sus momentos juntos.

Se conocían desde hace tiempo pero se habían empezado a acercar hace un mes aproximadamente, gracias a Edward, Bella había comprado unas motos para tratar de revivir el recuerdo de Edward, Jake acepto arreglarlas. Bella no solía dejar entrar a su vida a las personas tan rápidamente, pero él, el curaba todo el dolor que había dejado la partida de Edward, la ayudo cada vez que se desmoronaba tras el recuerdo de Edward, el siempre estuvo ahí para ella. Pero ahora no estaba, no lograba hacerse a la idea de que no vería su cuerpo nunca más, ya no la molestaría, ni escucharía su risa ya no había mas nada.

Llegaron a la casa de Billy, había un montón de gente reunida ahí, Charlie fue a ayudar a Billy, a apoyarlo, Bella se quedo en la puerta observando a tanta gente llorar, que lo conocía tan bien y lo querían tanto y se sintió insignificante.

Entonces reconoció una mirada conocida, era Quil que lloraba y gritaba, se acerco a él y a la gente de alrededor. Apenas llego al frente de Quil el muchacho la envolvió en sus brazos, gritaba y lloraba, la apretaba tanto que hubiera dolido si no hubiera sido más doloroso lo que sentía adentro, su corazón arder de dolor. Un chico al que recordaba como Jared se acerco y se lo quito se los brazos, ella se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse apoyado en una pared a Embry, la expresión de dolor en su rostro, ahora ella también lloraba ruidosamente, trato de salir pero al pasar al lado del muchacho y dirigirle una mirada de pésame este se lanzo a sus brazos casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio, la abrazaba fuertemente, ella no se podía mover, la tenia atrapada en una extraña posición ya que el había cargado todo su cuerpo en ella haciéndola trastabillar y doblar su espalda un poco pero con eso él le sacaba medio metro, ella lo soltó y lo hizo un poco a un lado solo para enderezarse y poder regresarle el abrazo, los sollozos de ambos no cesaban. Sentían tanto dolor.

El funeral comenzó pero ella no podía soportarlo, no podía ver esa grande caja en la que estaba el cuerpo de su amigo, inmóvil para siempre, salió de la casa y camino hacia el garaje, sin entrar, dolería demasiado.

Los recuerdos la empezaron a invadir, ella se quedo con el por qué borraba el dolor que dejo Edward y la partida de su mejor amiga Alice. Se sentía tan a gusto a su lado todavía no podía creer que su mejor amigo había tenido un accidente en el acantilado, se sentía tan culpable, recordaba como él le había prometido llevarla alguna vez. Recordó el momento en el que le llamo Charlie por teléfono, era el receso, le dijo, Jacob ya no está con nosotros, Bella pensó que había huido de su hogar y se sintió fatal, ¿qué quieres decir? Pregunto para verificar, Bella, Jacob falleció, creo que fue un accidente practicando salto de acantilado, ella sintió como una parte de su corazón era arrancado al escuchar que su amigo no estaba, no volvería, tuvo que pedirle a Tayler que la llevara a su casa al no poder manejar.

-Bella, Billy quiere que digas unas palabras, si quieres por supuesto – le llamo Quil con los ojos rojos

-Claro

Se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, paso entre toda la gente que la veía, se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa, volteo al piso enfrente de ella, error, ahí estaba la caja, desvio la mirada a la vez que unas enormes ganas de ir a liberar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y besar sus dulces labios la invadían, este sentimiento la abrumo.

-Hola a todos, miiii, mi nombre es bella Swaaa... Swan, yo,- frunció el seño- yo no sé cómo murió Jacob en realidad- noto como todos la veían con lastima

- Bella- la llamo Charlie con mirada culpable

¿Qué pasa?, Charlie, contéstame, ¿es sobre jake? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo murió?, Charlie, papa, alguien dígame como murió- exigió ella ahogada en llanto pero Charlie estaba llorando junto con Billy y ninguno decía una palabra

¿Billy? ¿Qué pasa?- se juntaron Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Emily, Seth y Leah alrededor de ellos

¿no lo saben?- pregunto Leah, Emily veía triste al piso, consciente de lo que Leah les confesaría a los amigos del difunto

¿saber qué?- pregunto Jared

Jacob se suicido

Todos estaban en shock, nadie decía nada solo se escuchaban sollozos, Bella y Quil se miraban ambos empezaron a mover la cabeza en señal de negación

No, esto no puede ser, no es verdad, Leah está mal, el no se suicido, no, no- grito Quil, Bella lo abrazaba y le susurraba que era una mentira, que él no se había suicidado

¿Billy verdad que Jacob se suicido?- dijo Leah con lagrimas en los ojos, Billy asintió con la cabeza

Bella no lo podía creer, su amigo, a quien ella tanto amaba, el se había suicidado, la había abandonado, entonces se sintió molesta, el prometió nuca herirla, y lo único que había hecho es acabar de destrozar su corazón, se sintió furiosa, el había huido de sus problemas de la forma más cobarde, cuando ella lloro por la partido de los que amaba él le pidió que no llorara y le confesó que no le gustaba que estuviera triste pero ahora ella se sentía brutalmente triste, se contradecía tanto, el no la quería triste pero le provoco tanto dolor, a ella y a los que amaba

AQUÍ ESTA LO QUE PASO EN LA VIDA REAL, SI ALGUIEN LO QUIERE LEER.

Esta es la verdadera historia, mi historia, nuestra historia, mi viejo amigo

Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo pero no sabía su nombre ni nada por el estilo pero en febrero mi generación hizo un viaje a Parras, Coahuila, en ese tiempo yo estaba quedando con mi actual novio David pero él no pudo ir a ese viaje, además de todo estaba pasando por una crisis de amistad con mis dos mejores amigas, estaba muy molesta con ellas y todo lo que hacían me parecía mamon y me molestaba y lastimaba, yo solía desahogarme con David pero él no estaba ahí entonces platicando con unos amigos y tomándonos fotos avente mi cámara a una bolsa de dormir (sleeping bag), nos llamaron para hacer unas actividades y me puse a buscar mi cámara, no estaba, estuve buscando mi cámara media hora entonces pensé que una de mis amigos la tenia, fui hasta el a gritarle que me devolviera mi cámara histéricamente, lo hice y solo me respondió "yo no tengo tu cámara", me puse roja y casi lo golpeo, el punto es que casi le armo una escenita enfrente de toda la generación per escuche a alguien reírse a un lado mío, era Avalos, mi furia creció y entonces recordé que él estaba ahí la última vez que vi mi cámara, entonces la cosa fue mas menos así:

- ¿tú tienes mi cámara?

- nooo

- no te creo, me das mi cámara

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo la tengo?

- tú estabas ahí la última vez que la vi, tu mirada inocente y que no te sacas una mano de la bolsa

- ahí pero enserio yo no la tengo

- ¡dame mi cámara!

- no te la voy a dar

- ¡ya ves, admitiste que tienes mi cámara!

- no y no admití nada

- ¡hash me estresas dame mi cámara!

Llega una maestra

- ¿haber que pasa aquí?

- el tiene mi cámara

- devuélvele su cámara por favor

- no pero es que mis yo no tengo la cámara pero la cámara si la cámara y el sleeping en el cuarto y su cuarto con la cámara y entonces con la cámara y mi cámara pero es sus cámara, cámara en la cámara con su cámara que yo agarre pero no agarre su cámara por que es mi cámara pero es su cámara si la cámara con la cámara en el cuarto la cámara y ella cuarto cámara cuarto ella yo tu el cámara la cámara cuarto viaje moja cámara…. _10 minutos después_

- Daniela ve a sentarte a tu lugar

- pero miss el

- nada, yo aquí soy la maestra y te digo que te sientes

Voy a sentare muy confundida

- ¿Qué paso?

- creo que avalos tiene mi cámara pero ya no estoy segura si es mi cámara

o. o….

20 min. Después

Andrés dile a avalos que me de mi cámara

Dale su cámara -.-

Yo no la tengo

Claro que si, está en la bolsa de tu pantalón

Claro que no, mira (saca una cámara que no es mía)

En la otra bolsa

No está (intento de sacar su celular de la bolsa de el pantalón) (INTENTO, en vez de sacar su celular saca mi cámara)

Avalos como estas menso esa es mi cámara

Oh mierda

Ahora si Andrés dile que me de mi cámara

Como estas pendejo avalos, ya dale su cámara

Avalos salió corriendo y yo detrás del, le dimos 3 vueltas al convento en el que estábamos hospedados hasta que se subió al segundo piso del auditorio y me amenazo con aventarse entonces yo grite

Bájate de ahí avalos te vas a matar

Nos tomamos fotos juntos, platicamos, la crisis con mis amigas empeoro al grado de ya no hablarnos, el siempre estuvo ahí cuando llore por ellas, el nos contento, siempre estuvo ahí para mi apoyándome y evitando que le cortara la cabeza a mis amigas, el tenia novia, hubo un tiempo en el que me sentía celosa de su novia, si, me gusta avalos pero las cosas con David llevaban mucho tiempo, era distinto. Me hice novia de David, Jesús avalos iba todas las mañanas a mi salón a platicar, el jueves 18 de marzo admití que si no anduviera con David andaría con él, el viernes 19 de marzo del 2010 mi coordinadora, la directora y el padre rector entro a mi salón a anunciar que Jesús Venegas había fallecido, nunca creí que hablaran de MI, JESUS AVALOS VENEGAS, creí que era otro chico entonces la coordinadora pronuncio su nombre completo, sentí que una parte de mi corazón se desprendía, era el marchándose al cielo, en ese momento solo me preocupe por David, ellos eran buenos amigos, no había notado que yo lloraba, le pregunte si quería salir del salón, dijo que le daba igual, a mi me urgía salir, Salí del salón y me encontré con varios amigos llorando hundidos en la desesperación, yo los acababa de conocer, entre ellos estaba Andrés fui por David, el los podía consolar mejor que yo pero la cosa paso más o menos como en la parte en la que bella entra al funeral Andrés=Quil = Embry, cuando fui a su funeral al final una amiga nos conto lo de su suicidio, nosotros creíamos que se había caído de las escaleras de nuevo en el funeral Andrés = Quil yo = bella Leah= no creo que quiera que diga su nombre, lo siento.

WWW (PUNTO)elsiglodetorreon(PUNTO)com(PUNTO)mx/noticia/509470(PUNTO)adolescente-se-quita-la-vida-tras-regano(PUNTO)html ... ESA NOTICIA ES UNA FARZA, ESTUPIDO PERIODICO AMARILLISTA

TENÍAS RAZON DAVID… TODO POR AVALOS

(Cuando escribí esta historia David y yo éramos novios ahora salgo con otro chico ENCONTRE A MI "OSITO")


End file.
